Angels Fall Sometimes
by Mediatorgrrl
Summary: Josh Turn's song. Jesse's thinking of Susannah while she is asleep. I know, I know, ANOTHER country song! What can I say? I'm obsessed!


Hey dudes and dudettes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Josh Turner (sadly) or Mediator. Or Jesse. Or the fame that Meg got from writing this series. Or the screaming fans that Josh Turner has (Granted, they are girls, so I probably don't want his kinds of screaming fans! LoL). Man, I just can't win tonight!

Sooo… This One Shot Country Song Fic is dedicated to my new friend. lol! He'll know who he is… I think. He had a lot of blond moments! He's being kind enough to squeeze reading my fan fictions in his busy schedule!

Now I've got to go put soothing stuff on my razor burn on my legs. I've got it in like, three places. And it HURTS!

And now, without further ado, I present to you:

**Angels Fall Sometimes by Josh Turner**

**By Mediatorgrrl**

**August 19, 2006 (date finished)  
**

_**My chances weren't good she was way out of my reach  
How could she ever fall for some ole boy like me  
But here she lies asleep tonight in these arms of mine  
And that goes to show angels fall sometimes  
**_

The first time I saw her, I didn't even realize she could see me. I just turned around and watched the waves slosh onto the sand and tickle the feat of young children.

"Alright, who the hell are you?" I thought I had gotten whiplash from snapping my head around so fast. She was staring right at me.

It was the first time in a century and a half that a person could see me. That a person could _touch _me.

I knew I couldn't have her. Not how I wanted her, anyway. She was alive and had so much going for her that she wouldn't have looked twice at a dead 'cowboy', as she so courteously placed it. Especially one who has 'cadaver breath'. I don't think she meant that insult. I was a dead rancher who had nothing to offer her. I had nothing to give her.

But here she is. I looked over at our alarm; four o'clock glared back at me. Susannah burrowed deeper into the covers and my embrace. I felt two arms wrap around my waist, pulling me in closer to her. My _querida's_ chestnut hair fell on her forehead and fanned across her cheeks. I brushed a few out of her eyes, so I could see her eyelashes flutter while she dreamt. She is so perfect. I am so lucky to have her. It's not everyday that an angel comes and stays in your life.

I kissed the roots of her natural coffee colored tresses.

We've been married for almost five years. I proposed on her birthday, they day she turned nineteen. I was twenty-three and just starting med school. We both had wanted to get married soon, but we hadn't really talked much about it.

Her parents were very supportive. They told us that it was about time. I had laughed. They said that three years was a long enough time to date before getting married. Andy did, however, question us on if we were seriously read for being committed to each other full time. Helen whacked him on the back of the head and said that we were attached at the hip already and if we bonded anymore then they wouldn't know where Susannah ended and I began.

I asked Susannah's dad if I could marry her before he moved on. I asked Andy, too, though, just to make things proper for them. I knew that the answer that would count the most for Susannah would have been the one her biological father had given. Andy and Richard both said yes.

We got married seven months later at the Mission. We had orchids as our signature flower. We had roses, but orchids meant so much to both of us.

She wore a white dress. And it wasn't a lie. We waited for that night. That one night made all our nights of frustration worth it.

I've never seen Susannah look so elegant. She always looks beautiful, but this was different. Her hair fell down in loose curly tendrils that framed her face. Her long angel kissed wedding gown shimmered in the light of the chapel and her eyes shone with happiness.

**_She's been here long enough to see that I'm no saint by now  
Every mornin' I wake surprised to find her still around  
The love that she give to me could be no truer sign  
Every now and then angels fall sometimes_**

My hands were shaking as I placed the wedding band on Susannah's long graceful finger. Not because I was nervous. But because I was so gloriously happy. Never in my life had I felt this emotion. I had never felt this sense of exhilaration.

The words _I do_ were the easiest words to say in my life. Apart from _I love you_ to Susannah. They were the truest words. I would love her until the day I die and even into death I will still love her. Death hasn't stopped us before, why later on?

I can't believe I got so lucky to have Susannah. She is so perfect in my eyes that I can't believe that she chose me, of all people to be with her for life. I wake up every morning and see her lying next to me or in my arms and I thank God every time I see this. Susannah has never gotten mad at me when I tell her I can't spend the day with her because of class or studying. She puts up with me when I get cranky with her because I had a tough day at work. One day was particularly awful and I was even worse to Susannah.

"_Jeez, Susannah!" I had cried. "Why can't you do just one thing? All I ask is that when I get home after having to work extra hours that you could have made something small up for me to eat. I don't want a big dinner! I told you that when you suggested it on the phone. I'm going to bed. I didn't want to stay up tonight. I told you that. You never listen to a word I say!"_

_She sounded angry when she spoke next. "I'm sorry, Jesse. I thought you were just saying that to save me the trouble. I'll… I'll see you in the bedroom later." I stormed off to our room and sunk onto the bed. I had just yelled at my wife. And I said mean things to her. I groaned. Why did I do that? _

_I pulled myself off the bed and walked into the kitchen. Susannah was just getting finished with wrapping up the mashed potatoes and putting them in the fridge. She sank into a chair and leaned her elbows on the table. I stayed behind the corner to see what she would do._

"_Why can't I do this right?" she asked, sounded choked up. She let out a small sob. She buried her face in her hands and cried. "Why did he have to yell at me?" I walked into the kitchen and pulled up a chair next to her._

"_Susannah?"_

"_I'm sorry, Jesse," she mumbled, not looking me in the eye. She stood up and grabbed the salt and pepper and went to put them in the Lazy Susan. I grabbed her wrist before she got far._

"_Susannah. Come here." I pulled her onto my lap, facing me. "I'm _so_ sorry, _querida_. You didn't deserve to be yelled at. I had a tough day at work and that isn't any excuse to _ever_ yell at the one person who has always been there for me. You don't know how sorry I am that I hurt you. I didn't mean to make you cry. I shouldn't have yelled, and I'm not mad. You didn't do anything wrong, I swear. I was being mean. Please forgive me."_

_She nodded, while wiping her tears. I took the hand wiping her tears in mine and hugged her._

"_I love you, Jesse," she whispered._

"_I love you, too, _queridaSo_, so much."_

She still loves me after I am not always my kindest.

**_She brings pieces of heaven every day into my life  
She's been my inspiration with her by my side  
I'm not afraid to dream high  
_**

My life when I was alive the first time had always been quite easy. Granted, I had to do my daily chores and milking the cows wasn't always the easiest especially when they got temperamental. I had always been happy, but I felt loneliness in my heart that was no longer there once I met Susannah. Life isn't always the easiest now; I have a job, three children, and we also have the, in Susannah's terms, ghost busting on our shoulders, but I feel something that I never had when I was with my family. Susannah brings everything together for me.

If it hadn't been for her, I would never have gone to med school and graduated and become an ER on call doctor. Halfway through the first semester, I wanted to drop out because my classes were hard and I had to balance everything. Susannah firmly told me that if I did decide to quit, I would deeply regret it. She said it was my choice, but that she was so proud of me that I got this far…. She reminded me it had been my dream to do this ever since those 150 years before.

**_The love that she gives to me could be no truer sign  
Every now and then angels fall sometimes  
Yeah, I thank the Lord angels fall sometimes_**

Susannah stirred in my arms. Five thirty. Susannah would have to be getting up in fifteen minutes to go into work this morning.

Her eyes fluttered open. "How long have you been up?" she asked, her voice scratchy from sleep. Susannah wriggled a little bit to see the clock, which was shining brightly into her back.

"Just a bit," I told her, planting a small kiss on her forehead.

"Code for three hours?" A smile played on her lips.

I pulled her in close to me and held her tightly after burrowing deep in the covers to keep warm. It was the middle of December and in the morning it got cold. "Roughly that amount," I teased. "You've got to get up soon…."

She turned to look at the clock again, reached over and turned off the alarm.

"How about we just lay here for a while, okay?" She laid her head on my chest and hugged me.

"You're an _ángel_, _querida_," I told her, embracing her securely.

**Finished!**

**And if you didn't get it: **_ángel _**is Spanish for **angel.

Okay, guys, there's another Country Song Fic One Shot for ya! I'm kinda working on Jesse's Past Chapter 7 & 8. Possibly conjoined chapters… Not sure. I might make Chapter 8 the dance and Chapter 7 something else… Do I have chapter 6 up yet? Hmmm… Must check on that! LoL If not, I have it written!

So… please review! It'd be great it you would. Maybe we can break my record for my reviews for one shots? The most reviews I've gotten for a one shot is 9. Not much. Do they really stink that bad? LoL JK! Lol

Love you all very much!

MG


End file.
